


At First Sight

by LemonSupreme



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Blackout AU, Episode: s01e06 Sex and Drugs, F/M, birthday fic, charloe - Freeform, yes there will be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/pseuds/LemonSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they bring an injured Nora to Drexel's door in hope of medical attention; they haven't been there long when President Monroe stops in for a surprise visit. Drexel does all he can to keep the two groups apart, but that proves to be difficult because from the moment Charlie & Bass see each other, the chemistry they feel is impossible to ignore. </p><p>**bday Charloe for ChelleyPam**<br/>**cross posted to ffnet**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChelleyPam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleyPam/gifts).



**A/N This is the first chap of a little birthday fic for ChelleyPam. Sorry it's a day late. The rest will follow throughout the week. The following story is VERY loosely set in S1 Ep 6 "Sex and Drugs".**

* * *

Chapter 1

Bobby Drexel is standing on his balcony, enjoying a cup of coffee (yes – it's the real stuff, and no – he won't tell you how he gets it sixteen years post blackout). He's standing there, enjoying the Columbian goodness when unexpected visitors pull up in a stolen Monroe Republic wagon. Drexel knows it's stolen without being told, because these days President Monroe would never willingly give a wagon to his oldest friend and most bitter rival, Miles Matheson, but it is definitely Miles holding the reins.

The former General is not traveling alone and Drexel takes note of his travel companions curiously. There's a big guy with glasses, a teenage boy with blond hair, a slightly older girl with long dirty blond curls and someone lying in the back of the wagon – hard to tell from here but maybe it's a woman. He sighs heavily, setting down his mug.

Time to go see what this is all about.

* * *

Miles pulls at the reins as they reach Drexel's front gate.

A beefy black guy with a gun approaches, "Private property. Turn around."

"Tell Drexel that Miles Matheson needs to see him. Now."

The guard hesitates, but decides to let them pass. Aaron points at the fields of red flowers. "Those are poppies." He says, surprised.

"Yeah, heroin in the raw. Drexel supplies half the Republic with the stuff, among other things."

"So you and this drug dealer are good buddies?"

"He's not just a drug dealer. He's also a pimp…and 'buddies' might be stretching it just a bit." Miles says with a shrug as the wagon nears the house.

"But he at least likes you?" Aaron is starting to get nervous. "He'll help us?"

"Well, it kind of depends on what memory he chooses to focus on – the time I saved his life or the fact that it was my fault his life was in danger to begin with…"

"Oh great." Aaron mutters. "We're all screwed."

* * *

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miles Matheson. How are you these days? Drexel is standing on his front porch, flanked by guards. He seems amused and Miles lets out s relieved sigh. Evidently Drexel is going to focus on the good memories.

"Have been better. My friend is injured. She needs a doctor."

"Injured how exactly?"

"Well, she was stabbed. We think the wound is infected." Miles is getting impatient. "Listen, can you help or not?"

"You came to me, Miles. Don't be a dick." Drexel walks over to the wagon and peeks in at Nora. "Oh, she's pretty. I can see why you want her to make her all better." He licks his lips, "Yeah, I can help. My personal physician is a guy named Pike. He can take a look at her." Drexel eyes the rest of Miles's group, his gaze resting hungrily on Charlie, "You're a tasty little thing. Don't suppose you need a job?"

Charlie arches an eye brow and starts to speak, but Miles cuts her off. "That's my niece, you fuckhead. She's beyond off limits, okay?"

Drexel holds up his hands as if in surrender. "Yeah Miles, I get it. Off limits." He sighs and then turns to his men, "Have the maids get the east wing ready. We have guests. Also, get Dr. Pike. Tell him it's urgent."

* * *

Charlie and Danny are given adjoining rooms. Miles and Aaron have similar rooms across the hall. Nora has her own room, and Drexel assigns her an around the clock nurse as well. Dr. Pike is a nice older man with a soft voice. He says Nora needs blood and Miles offers his because he is a universal donor. The blood transfusion appears to be a success and along with the home grown penicillin he administers; Dr. Pike feels Nora has a decent chance of survival. He says that Nora will need to rest for at least a week and probably two to fully recover.

Drexel is clearly an ass, but he's also a very good host. They are given huge meals and free reign of the property. The rooms they are staying in are luxurious and Charlie feels that she could get used to the hot baths and cool sheets.

Drexel's sister appears shortly after their arrival. Her name is Duncan and she takes an immediate interest in Charlie. On the second night, after a luxurious dinner of venison stew, fresh baked bread and cherry pie, Charlie and Danny go to their rooms. Charlie is surprised when there is a knock on her bedroom door. She opens it to find Duncan waiting with a mischievous smile and arms full of fabric.

"Uh, what is all that?" Charlie asks, eyeing the clothes suspiciously.

"No offence Kid, but your wardrobe could use a make-over." Duncan eyes the faded brown pants and worn grey tank that Charlie is wearing. She shakes her head. "You are a beautiful girl and you should try a little harder."

"Why? When I leave here we'll be back to fighting for our lives and I'll be spending my free time hunting for dinner with my bow. Seems to me like fancy clothes are a really stupid idea."

"Fancy clothes are never a stupid idea. Before the blackout I dreamed of being a fashion designer. These days, dressing hookers is as close as I get."

"I'm not a hooker."

Duncan sighs heavily, "Yes, I'm aware of that, but you are going to be here for a week or two, so humor me while you are here. Then you can go back to your usual look when you leave if you feel that you must."

Charlie sees determination in Duncan's expression and gives in, sort of. "Fine, but nothing frilly, and don't dress me like one of your brother's girls."

Duncan chuckles, "I think they all look lovely, but you're right. The clothes I choose for them are much different than anything I would choose for you. I've selected more conservative choices for you to look through. Don't worry."

* * *

Charlie and Duncan are late to dinner that night. When the door finally opens, Miles glances up and stops with his spoon halfway to his mouth, his eyes on Charlie.

Danny looks up and stares.

Aaron chokes on a bite of soup.

Bobby Drexel chuckles appreciatively.

"Shut up, all of you." Charlie scowls as she sits down at the table. Duncan settles into the seat to her right, grinning proudly. The men continue to stare.

"You look…." Miles starts.

"Different…" Danny finishes.

Drexel shakes his head, "Not different. Hot. She looks hot, boys."

"Is that a dress?" Aaron asks, eyes wide.

"Yes, it's a dress. Eat your dinner." Charlie growls, staring daggers at Duncan.

Charlie isn't sure how to handle this much attention over her appearance. It's just a stupid dress, and not even a very fancy one. It's navy blue with a scoop neck and cap sleeves. The hem hangs just past her knees. Duncan said it was the least frilly dress she had, and Charlie had actually felt really pretty in it… right up until she got to the dining room.

Now she just feels weird. She fidgets, finally daring to glance at Miles. The look on his face surprises her. He's not teasing or snarky. He looks sad. "What?" she asks.

"I was just thinking about all you've missed out on because of this life we lead. You look beautiful Charlie. Really beautiful. I hope someday things are different for you. Maybe someday you can lead a life where wearing a pretty dress doesn't shock everyone at the dinner table."

Charlie relaxes a little then, seeing a rare glimpse of her uncle in this moment. "Thanks Miles."

They eat quietly until one of Drexel's guards walks in and goes straight to his employer's side. He leans in close and whispers something in his ear.

"When?" Drexel asks, his jaw tense.

The guard answers, but only loud enough for Drexel to hear.

"What's going on, Bobby?" Duncan asks her brother, concerned.

"Looks like we're expecting even more visitors tomorrow."

"Who?"

"President Monroe and his entourage will be coming and staying for a week or so."

"Shit." Miles mutters. "Nora isn't ready to move yet…"

"It's okay." Drexel says, though he doesn't sound very convincing. "You are all in the East wing. You will stay there. I'll put Bass and his men on the other side. You'll never have to see each other."

* * *

That night Charlie waits till well after dark and takes a lantern down to the library on the first floor. It's probably technically no longer an area she's supposed to be in, but she loves the books. When she gets there, she finds Duncan already looking at the shelves.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Charlie starts to back out. "I know I probably shouldn't be here."

Duncan shrugs, "Come on in. I won't tell."

Charlie hesitates, but finally moves into the room, heading toward a wall of shelves. "Duncan, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure kid. What's on your mind?"

"What's the deal with my uncle and the President? Do you know?"

"Oh, that. Well, how long do you have?" Duncan sits down on a long velvet covered couch and leans back, clearly making herself comfortable.

"So you do know?"

"Well, yeah. Bobby has supplied the Republic with his…" she pauses with a smirk, "merchandise for years. We worked with them from the beginning. In the early days of the Republic, your uncle and Monroe did it all together. They were the best of friends and equal partners."

Charlie senses that Duncan knows a lot more than she's saying, "You knew them well?"

Duncan smiles coyly and looks away. "Yes, I knew them both…well. I used to help schedule some of the entertainment at Independence Hall."

"Entertainment?" Charlie watches Duncan for a moment, "I don't want to know, do I?"

"Probably not."

"So what happened? Between them I mean?"

"I'm not sure really. A general difference of opinion, I guess. They wanted to take things in different directions and their friendship fell apart. At one point Miles felt that Bass had betrayed him, tried to kill Monroe, but he couldn't do it. Ended up leaving it all behind instead. Left Bass to run the Republic by himself. Miles has been on the run ever since as far as I know."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Charlie runs her fingers along the leather bound books on a shelf, "I guess that's when Miles came to us. He arrived just after my folks died and convinced Danny and I to travel with him. He never would talk about the Republic. We knew he was part of it, but that was all. He never even mentioned knowing the President personally, much less that they were friends."

"Well I guess I can't blame him. Probably a lot of unfinished business there."

"So, what's going to happen if they run into each other here?" Charlie asks, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Good question Charlie. I have no idea."

* * *

The next morning is bright and clear.

Charlie wakes to the sound of horse hooves clacking down the lane toward Drexel's mansion. She peeks out through the curtains and steps through the door that leads to the balcony. She knows that she should not go any further. Drexel has warned her about being seen, but she can't help herself. Curiosity gets the best of her. Charlie wants to catch a glimpse of the President - to put a face with the name.

She edges out onto the balcony, the ceramic tile is ice cold under her bare feet. The wind is cool and brisk and her hair whips around her face. The white cotton gown (another of Duncan's brilliant ideas) pulls tight against her curves as it too is flapped out and away from her body by the gusts of air. The carriage comes to a stop and a blond man steps out. Charlie appraises him with a mental shrug. He is sharply dressed in his uniform. He's good looking in a way, but not at all the kind of guy who sparks Charlie's interest. She feels oddly disappointed and isn't even sure why.

Charlie is ready to turn when she spots him – the one who does spark her interest. He's riding on a horse at the back of the group of Militia soldiers who followed the carriage to the mansion's door. He is lean and lanky with dark blond curls. He's laughing at something another soldier says and Charlie watches him, entranced. Her heartbeat begins to hammer against her ribcage.

He is perfect.

His face is chiseled and well defined. His neck is powerful and his shoulders are broad. His arms are lined with hard muscles and his hands are strong with long lithe fingers wrapped loosely around the horse's reins. His uniform shirt is unbuttoned, showing a slice of tight flesh underneath. His laugh echoes up to her and she notes how perfect and white his teeth are, how perfectly offset they are by the tanned skin and dark blond stubble.

Charlie finds herself thinking very un-Charlie like thoughts… about what this man would look like naked and about how it would feel to let him sink slowly inside her heat. She wants him in a way that is new and fierce and immediate. This surge of need is almost scary in its intensity.

As if sensing her gaze, he glances up and their eyes lock. Her breath catches and her gut turns to jelly.

Charlie knows that she should take a step back into the shadows, but she's frozen in place - totally lost in the way he stares at her. He watches her openly, not trying to hide that he likes what he sees. When his smile grows into a grin, Charlie feels a surge of desire pooling in her core.

* * *

Monroe's body guard is a guy named Miller. He's funny as hell and has been listing all the things he plans to do to the whores at Drexel's – alphabetically – for the last couple of hours. As they approach the mansion, Bass is cracking up because Miller is just as funny as he is perverted. Bass's head is thrown back as he laughs into the morning sky. This is the moment that he sees the woman on the balcony.

At first it's just a movement that catches his eye – a flash of white cotton in the breeze. Then he sees her…the source of the movement. Miller is still talking – he's gotten to 'W', but Bass isn't even hearing him anymore. All of his senses are focused on her.

She is perfect.

Lean and long limbed, the wind whipping at her hair and her cotton white night gown and the morning sunlight shining through her long golden curls…but it is her eyes, trained on his own, that bring him up short. Her gaze is hot and direct. It sizzles down his spine.

Bass sucks in a breath through his teeth. He wants her. This need is instinctual. Primal. He doesn't remember ever feeling this level of lust at first sight. This isn't just garden variety lust either. This is need that makes his bones tingle and his balls tighten.

* * *

He lifts a hand in a bit of a salute, and this movement brings Charlie out of her trance. She steps back into her room and closes the door behind her, wondering just how big of a mistake she has made. Hopefully, the soldier won't feel the brief eye contact with the girl on the balcony is even worth mentioning to the President.

Charlie closes her eyes, saying a little prayer that this will be the case.

* * *

It's been a while since President Monroe was caught off guard by anything. He prides himself on being prepared. He wasn't prepared for this. For her.

And when she moves suddenly into the shadows, he feels an ache to see her again like a punch in the gut. He shakes it off and dismounts from his horse when he sees Baker walking over. He'll find this girl tonight. For now, they need to play nice with Drexel. Monroe smiles when Jeremy approaches, "So how was the ride?" He asks his friend.

Baker shrugs, "It was nice. Don't know why you insist on having me take the coach in your place. You should be the one in the cushy carriage."

"Nah, this is better. I hate being cooped up and if anyone wants to kill the President, I'll have fair warning when I watch them torch your ride." Bass laughs.

"You're in an awfully good mood."

Bass shrugs, "Fresh air, easy day on the road, Miller is fucking hilarious, and I think I found the lucky girl who will be enjoying my company while we're here."

"Already? I haven't seen anybody but Drexel." Baker nods to where their host is waiting for them on the porch. "You have something you want to tell me, Sir?" Baker smirks.

Bass shakes his head with a laugh, "No. Drexel is still not my type. I saw a girl up on the balcony as we were pulling up. She's perfect…" He trails off, remembering the raw beauty of the young woman with the flowing hair.

Yes. He will definitely be seeing more of her.

Monroe walks with Baker to the front steps. He and Drexel shake hands, "Nice to see you again Bobby. Thanks for welcoming us on short notice."

"It's my pleasure Mr. President. Please let me know if there is anything at all I can do to make your stay more enjoyable." As usual, Bobby is nervous in the presence of the Republic's leader.

Monroe nods, "We're hungry and I want a bath. Then you can send me the girl from the balcony." Bass notices Drexel's blank expression, "Long dirty blond curls, early twenties?"

Suddenly Drexel's uncertainty morphs into a moment of panic, but he covers quickly. If Bass hadn't been watching, he wouldn't have even seen the change. Bobby Drexel swallows hard, "Sorry Mr. President. I don't have any girls like that."

Monroe scowls, "For fuck's sake Bobby, call me Bass. And cut the bullshit. I saw her five minutes ago."

"No, you misunderstand. Yes, I know who you are referring to. She does not work for me though. She is just a friend. A guest."

Bass's expression is grim, "You know how I am when I don't get what I want."

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry."

"Sebastian!" Duncan comes running out and right into the President's arms, giving him a big kiss on the lips.

Bass grins down at her, "Hey Duncan, you are a sight for sore eyes. How are you?"

"I'm good. Keeping busy, you know…"

"Yes I do." He puts an arm around Duncan's shoulders as she leads him into the mansion. Bass leans in close, his lips close to her ear, "So there's this girl…"

"I heard you asking about her, the one on the balcony?"

"Yes. I want her, Duncan."

"Like Bobby said, she's not an employee. She's a guest."

Bass squeezes her shoulders harder than is absolutely necessary, "Don't care. I want her."

Duncan sighs heavily, "Listen, it's possible that you might run into her in the library after dark. She likes to look through the books. I'm not promising anything, Sebastian. She is not a working girl, but you could talk to her."

"I don't need promises, just an opening."

"Well, now you have your opening."

"Thanks, Duncan." Bass grins, giving her a kiss on the temple, "I owe you one."

"You owe me way more than one, Mr. President." Duncan says with a mischievous smile.

* * *

The night is full dark and Charlie lights a small lantern before making her way to the library. She knows she's supposed to stay in the east wing, but the books – rows and rows of them – call to her. She has little to do here other than read and she wants to spend some time picking the next book.

The library is silent; the only light comes from her lantern. She sits it on a low table and begins to glance at the spines of books neatly lined up on the shelves. A sound startles her, and she whirls. The room is nothing but shadows at first but slowly she makes out a shape. A person. A man.

No. Not just a man. It's him. The guy from outside this morning.

He's sitting in a leather chair, watching her. His uniform is gone. He's wearing dark pants and a simple white v-neck tee shirt. He looks very relaxed, watching her as he sips from a glass. Charlie notices a half empty whiskey bottle sitting on a nearby table.

"I'm sorry." She says, her voice barely a whisper. "I'll go."

"Don't go." His voice is low and rough.

She feels a shiver and her nipples harden as she watches him watch her.

He stands slowly, his eyes locked on her. She is a vision. If he's not mistaken, she's wearing the same simple white gown from this morning. The stark contrast between her tanned skin and the fabric is stunning. This morning the wind had molded the shapeless gown to her body. Tonight it hangs loosely around her frame.

He licks his lips, taking a step closer, "You one of Drexel's girls?"

She shakes her head. "No. I'm just visiting." Charlie notices how he's watching her, his eyes occasionally leave her face to trail down her body like a caress. She doesn't get the significance at first as she is too distracted by his proximity.

When she realizes that she is standing between the lantern and him, and that he is seeing every curve silhouetted perfectly, she feels her cheeks flame. Moving to one side, she glances his way and watches as he laughs quietly, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "It doesn't matter." He taps his temple with a finger. "The image is burned into my brain."

Charlie is flustered, "I need to go."

"No. Don't go." He says again, his voice is firm, his expression is determined. "Stay. Keep me company."

She hesitates, finally deciding to stick around for a few minutes, "Why are you here?"

"In the library? I wanted some peace and quiet. It's been a long day."

"No, I meant here at Drexel's. Did the President make you all come here?"

He looks at her strangely for a moment and then glances away, an amused smile playing at his lips. "Yes, I'm here because the President wanted to come here."

"Is he hard to work for?"

Monroe tilts his head thoughtfully, "Probably sometimes, but not always."

"So the president wanted to come here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, because he was in the mood for some female company, or thought he was anyway.

"He's not in the mood for female company anymore?"

"Well, it's complicated. He wanted a particular girl. She isn't available." As he speaks, he slowly moves closer. Only inches separate their bodies. She can feel his breath hot on her cheek.

"What about you?" She asks, hating how raspy her voice sounds, "Is there a special girl you want?"

"Yes." He reaches up and winds a long strand of hair around two fingers.

"Is she available?"

"Don't know." His lips brush lightly across her cheek bone, one hand finds her narrow waist.

"Why don't you know?" She asks in a whisper.

"Because you haven't told me yet." And the words are barely spoken when his mouth finds hers. She lets him kiss her because her body can't even comprehend saying no to this man. She opens her lips and he slides his tongue between them, tasting her. His arms slide around her waist. Her hands move up to clasp behind his neck. This is what kissing should be like. Flavors and colors and sounds. Every sense is on high alert. Her body hums with the tension and the forbidden nature of it all.

Reality finally rears in and Charlie pulls back, her lips swollen, her pupils blown. "But I'm not one of Drexels girls…"

"Yeah, I know. But you're still the one I want."

Charlie sucks in a ragged breath, "I really do have to go." She turns and flees, her fingers pressed against her lips as she rushes toward her room.

Bass watches her go and then picks up the lantern she'd left behind when she rushed out. He smiles slowly, remembering the way she tasted, the way she felt in his arms. Tomorrow he'll talk to Duncan and find out more about this visiting girl. There is something about her that seems strangely familiar, but he can't put his finger on it yet. He'll figure that out in time. For now he focuses on one thought.

He will see her again.

* * *

A/N Happy Birthday ChelleyPam! More coming in a couple days.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I should have mentioned when I posted chapter 1, this story is based on a prompt ChelleyPam gave me herself. I got sidetracked with a couple ideas of my own (as I'm known to do) but hopefully the gist of it is still here.   The biggest differences include:  Rachel is dead and was never held captive.  Ben is also dead.  The Militia didn't kill either of them and didn't take Danny.  Charlie has never met Baker and prior to being at Drexel's didn't know much about Miles' involvement in the Republic.**

**Hope that helps... At any rate, enjoy. Here's chapter two…**

Chapter 2

Bass wakes up the next morning in the same way he'd fallen asleep – alone and completely consumed by thoughts of her. He remembers the way her hair had shone in the lamplight, the way her curves melted against his body as he had kissed her. Bass groans as the effect of these thoughts hits him full force. He closes his eyes and slides a hand down across his bare belly, and lower still until he grasps the throbbing reminder that he's in a whore house, surrounded by available women who are not the one he wants.

Later he gets out of bed and cleans up with some hot water one of the maids has brought to his room. He dresses and is almost out the door when he stops short, turning slowly to stare at a picture on the far wall. Slowly he approaches it. His heartbeat begins to accelerate as he takes in the framed pencil sketch. It shows a young boy playing with a cocker spaniel. The lines of the drawing are simple but elegant. Something about it tickles Bass's subconscious – it is not the subject matter, but the style… something about it is nagging at him. He shakes his head a little and walks toward the door. He actually makes it into the hall this time before he stops again and returns to stare at the drawing.

Slowly a grin spreads across the president's face as he realizes what it is about this picture that speaks to him. It reminds him of her, and of why she seemed familiar. If he's right…well, that will open a whole other can of worms. He shakes his head wryly. He's almost positive he's right, and this development definitely sheds new light on everything.

He still needs proof, and he knows just where to get it. This time when he leaves his room, he does not return.

* * *

Jeremy Baker wakes abruptly when someone pounds on his door. "Go away!" he yells, nuzzling closer between the two lovely ladies he's shared his bed with tonight. The redhead begins to bite at his ear and he's already forgotten about the knocking when it happens again – louder this time. "GO AWAY!" he yells again.

"Open the damn door or I will shoot the lock." President Bass Monroe sounds calm but determined, and Jeremy knows from experience that it's not a good idea to test him.

"Shit." Jeremy mutters, as he leaves the warm and inviting bed to walk naked to his bedroom door. He throws it open, "What do you want?"

Bass barges in, ignoring both Baker's nudity, and his two bedmates. "You remember that drawing Neville's lackey made of Miles Matheson's niece after he spotted them in Ohio?"

Jeremy stares blankly for a moment, wondering what the hell is going on, "Yeah?"

"Is it here?" Bass's eyes are dancing with excitement.

"Uh, I think so. It's with the maps and bounties and other miscellaneous paperwork that you always make us drag around."

Bass nods, "Good. Bring it to me."

Jeremy glances longingly at his bed, "Can it wait like a half hour?"

"No." Bass turns and then calls out over his shoulder, "Nice to see you again Clarissa. Love the new haircut Heather."

He closes the door softly behind him and he can hear Jeremy cursing while the girls giggle. Monroe can't help it. He smiles happily. This is going to be a good day.

* * *

Since Monroe and his men are honored guests and since as far as they know, they are the ONLY guests; both Duncan and Bobby will be sharing meals with the President while Miles and his people eat in the back kitchen with the staff.

After breakfast, Duncan makes her way to Charlie's room. She finds her young friend staring out her bedroom window, totally focused on something outside. "Hey Kid. What's going on?" she asks glancing over Charlie's shoulder to see what's captured her attention so fully.

"That." Charlie points to the courtyard below. "That is what's going on."

Duncan chuckles when she sees the two shirtless men sparring with swords on the grassy lawn below Charlie's window. "They are pretty, aren't they?"

Charlie nods mutely.

"So you and the President? That's got to be a little weird….knowing about his connections to your uncle..."

"No." Charlie shakes her head. "Not the President. The other one."

Duncan is confused. She'd been so sure that Monroe would have made a move by now. "The other one?" she asks.

Charlie nods as if in a trance and points at a very sweaty, but beaming, President Bass Monroe as he presses the blade of his sword to Jeremy Baker's throat. Baker signals surrender and Monroe pulls him to his feet. In moments the two are laughing and Monroe has his arm thrown around Baker's shoulders.

"The one WITH the President…I like him."

Duncan has no idea what's going on, but she goes with it. "Oh yeah, and who is he?"

"I don't know his name. He is part of Monroe's entourage."

Duncan tries to hide her smirk, but fails miserably. Luckily for her, Charlie only has eyes for Bass.

"Have you talked to him?"

Charlie turns then, "Yeah, I uh…He…"

"Yes?"

"I went to the library even though I knew I shouldn't and he was there and we talked and he kissed me and I kissed him back and he wanted to do a lot more and it was amazing but I left and I couldn't even sleep afterwards…" Charlie exhales sharply after her rushed speech.

Duncan's smirk morphs into a full-fledged grin. "So you kissed the… one of the President's men, and then what happened?"

"I ran away." Charlie is frowning now. "I ran away like some stupid inexperienced child."

"ARE you inexperienced, Charlie?"

"No. Well, not really. I'm not a virgin."

"So why did you act like one?" Duncan asks.

"Because he's HERE in a…" Charlie looks at Duncan guiltily, "No offence, but he's here in a whore house, most likely expecting some level of skill which I definitely don't have. I panicked."

Duncan laughs, "First of all, no offence taken. Secondly, so you aren't a pro…that doesn't mean you still don't have everything he's looking for."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"I shouldn't." She's looking out the window again, watching as the men disappear into a doorway on the other side of the courtyard.

"But?"

"I might stop by the library again and see if he shows up…"

"He'll show up."

Charlie bites her lip, "How do you know?"

"Because if there's one thing that I've learned about men over the years, it's that they go after what they want. Sounds like he wants you."

* * *

"So," Baker says, "You're thinking Miles is here at Drexel's hiding or something?"

"Yeah. I do." Bass puts the drawing down on the table between them. They'd cleaned up after sparring and are eating an early lunch. "His niece is definitely here. Her name is Charlotte. I uh, talked to her last night."

Baker leans back and watches Monroe thoughtfully, "Talked to her, huh?"

"Yeah."

"About?"

"Not Miles." Bass chuckles and won't meet Baker's eye. "Listen, I didn't even realize where I knew her from till later. I remembered this drawing…" He trails off, his eyes lose focus.

"You like her." Baker says, his tone awed.

"No."

"Yes. You like her a lot."

"No. I don't. She's Miles's niece. I don't like her."

"So who'd you fuck last night? Mandy? Kimmie? Josie?"

Bass mutters something and Baker grins at his friend's obvious discomfort.

"Did you spend last night alone?"

Bass won't answer. His lips are pressed together in a firm line.

Baker smacks his knees and laughs hard, "Oh my God. Bass fucking Monroe, President of the Republic – Don Juan of Independence Hall – chose to sleep alone? Never mind the fact that you are the honored guest at a rather fantastic whore house and had your pick of a dozen beautiful – and may I say really talented – women. This is… this is priceless."

Bass throws down his napkin and walks to the open window. The cool breeze feels good on his flushed skin. He inhales slowly and turns, "Okay, so maybe I do like her…."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Bass is taking a walk – his body guard Miller at his side – when Duncan approaches on her horse. She's out for a ride and doesn't take time to chat. Instead, she leans down and hands him a note before galloping off.

He opens it, and reads it silently. "She's going to be in the library again tonight. She's not a novice, but be gentle."

Bass smiles and tucks the note into his uniform jacket.

Miller nods toward Duncan's retreating horse. "What was that all about?"

"I think you can take the night off. My plans for this evening won't require a body guard." Bass chuckles.

"Well, all right then." Miller laughs, "I was under the impression that you and Duncan were ancient history."

"You're right about that. We're just friends these days. She's been helping me. That's all."

"Since when do you need romantic help at a brothel?" Miller looks bewildered, until understanding dawns, "Wait, you're after a regular girl?"

"She's far from regular, Miller. But yeah, she's not a working girl."

"Well, good for you. The Republic needs a First Lady." Miller teases with a laugh.

Monroe looks hard at Miller, "Yes, I suppose it does."

"Wait. I was kidding."

Monroe doesn't answer, his thoughts consumed by two things: how much he wants Charlotte and how much he'd love for Miles to return to Philly. What if he could figure out a way to get both? "But you might have a point." he mutters in response, not even paying attention to his body guard's shocked expression.

* * *

Bass spends some time with Drexel and Dr. Pike. They've been working on some exciting new drugs that could greatly impact the Republic's future. Their versions of morphine and Penicillin are already being used by doctors in the bigger cities. They've almost finished testing on their own versions of insulin and a couple other drugs.

Dr. Pike rests a hand on Monroe's shoulder. "And how are you feeling?"

"Better every day thanks to you. I will need a new supply, Doc. That's one of the reasons I'm here."

"Of course." Dr. Pike nods. "I'll have a six month supply ready for you when you leave."

"Thanks Doc. I really appreciate it."

* * *

Charlie goes to visit Nora. Miles is sitting at her side and she's finally looking a little stronger, though she is sleeping.

"How's she doing?" Charlie asks in a whisper.

"She's better. Still not out of the woods." Miles looks tired and worried.

"None of this is your fault." Charlie says, putting a hand on his.

"Don't kid yourself. This is all my fault." He stares down at Nora, his eyes full of pain, "I can't believe I got her involved. This fight against the Patriots isn't even mine anymore. We should have all just stayed out of it."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Who?"

"Monroe. Having him here…knowing he's close… it's killing you."

"How do you know about…" He looks at her with a worried expression.

"I'm not stupid Miles. All this cloak and dagger stuff since he arrived, and Duncan gave me some background." At the panicked look on her uncle's face, Charlie chuckles, "Don't worry. She didn't give me those kind of details. She just said you two were best friends for a long time…"

Miles sighs, "Yeah, we were. Sometimes I miss him, the way he was before…"

"Before what?" She asks.

"Before he lost his mind. He was a great guy, Charlie. You would have loved him. Everyone did."

"What happened?"

"He lost a lot of people who mattered to him. He couldn't deal with it… went off the rails. Never was the same again."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too Kid. Me too."

* * *

Bass misses Duncan at dinner and goes to her suite to see if she has any more information for him. He lets himself in and calls out, "Hey Duncan. You got a minute?"

"Noooo" she moans from her bedroom, sounding distressed. Bass is on alert for danger in a heartbeat. He grabs his sword and walks quickly to the slightly open door. He pushes it open with the toe of his boot, ready for whatever might be bothering his friend.

"Oh." He chokes out when he sees what is happening. THIS he was not ready for.

"Get out, Sebastian." Duncan growls. She's on her back, mostly naked - with a blond guy's face buried between her thighs. The guy starts to move away but Duncan pushes at the back of his head, holding him in place. "You aren't going anywhere." She says to the blond, looking down and moaning.

"Uh, I'll just come back later." Bass says with a smirk.

"Just wait outside. Won't be long…. Ahh!" she cries out as Monroe closes the door behind him.

Sure enough, a few minutes later the blond guy walks out. He glances over at Monroe and looks more than a little embarrassed, but also kind of cocky. Monroe nods to him with a grin. Bass waits a while longer and Duncan appears.

Bass can't help but laugh, "Plucking them awful young these days, aren't you?"

Duncan rolls her eyes, "You're one to talk. Aren't you meeting his sister later tonight?"

Bass stares at her blankly for a moment and then remembers the sketch he has of Danny Matheson. "Oh shit. That's Miles's nephew?" Now Bass howls with laughter, tears springing into his eyes. "This is perfect. Really…" He calms down as a thought strikes him, "Wait. Does he know who I am?"

"Doubt it. She doesn't either. Thinks Baker is the President and you're the help." Duncan rolls her eyes as she pours herself a drink and another for him. "Gonna tell her the truth?"

"Eventually. Don't want to scare her off. She's skittish."

"I think maybe you just caught her by surprise before. She didn't seem quite as skittish when I talked to her this morning. We watched you and Jeremy sparring. She couldn't tear her eyes off of you. Thought she might start drooling."

"Yeah?" he smiles, taking a drink.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

This time when he gets to the library, he carries the lantern she'd left behind the night before. He thinks he's the first to have arrived until he hears her whisper, "You came back."

Bass relaxes at the sound of her voice, not even realizing until this moment how nervous he'd been that she might not return. She's sitting in the same chair he'd lounged in the night before and is drinking from a glass. He laughs a little, moving closer. "Of course I came back. Had to take a chance that you'd be here."

"Well, I'm here." She says, setting aside her drink and standing slowly. The night gown is gone tonight. In its place she wears a black knee-length dress with subtle lace accents. It is somehow both conservative and sexy. Bass licks his lips. He approves.

"You are beautiful." He says simply, aware how lame he sounds.

She bites her lip and looks away for a moment, "Thanks." Her voice is soft, and her eyes are hot when she turns to face him again. Either she's drunk or very turned on. Maybe some combination of the two. Regardless Bass is sure that he wants her more than should be humanly possible.

"You ran away last night." He steps closer, running a fingertip down her arm from shoulder to elbow, watching the gooseflesh that follows his touch. "Seemed like you weren't interested…"

She leans in closer and he can smell the whiskey on her lips. "Maybe I was too interested and not sure how to deal with that. Everything was so….sudden."

"And now?"

"Now I'm sure." Charlie lifts up on her tip toes and brushes his mouth with hers.

In his head, Bass is repeating Duncan's advice from earlier… Be gentle…Be gentle…Be gentle… but then she presses her tongue between his lips and all bets are off.

His hands slide down her arms and across her back. He grasps at the silky fabric of the dress where it covers the perfect swell of her ass. She trails her own hands up his back to bury them in the curls at his nape. The kiss is intense and all consuming. He sucks at her tongue before plunging his own into the heat of her mouth, tasting her. She bites down on his lower lip, pulling it lightly as she presses the front of her body closer against his.

He shifts his body and pulls her closer still. Charlie gasps as his erection digs into her belly. She shivers at the thickness and the hardness of it…she shivers at the thought that it is this way for her. She pulls her mouth from his, nipping along his jaw line before sucking lightly at the flesh below his ear.

Bass growls at the way her tongue feels on his throat. He moves one hand from her ass, bringing it up and finding her breast with a sigh. Bass kneads the mound, stroking at the swell of it, pinching at the nipple through the black lace dress.

She's yanking at his shirt, pulling it from his waist band and he suddenly remembers Duncan saying that this girl wasn't skittish. He smiles as she begins to unbutton his shirt. Impatient, she yanks on it, and the buttons fly.

He doesn't care at all, and finds the zipper on her dress, letting it down carefully. Charlie pushes at his shirt, baring his chest. She stares at the muscles under tanned flesh and leans in for a lick. Bass makes a strangled sound and pulls at the dress. She steps back so that he can watch as it pools around her feet.

Her lingerie is simple but very sexy, and in her head, Charlie is thanking Duncan for this more than any of the other things she'd provided her with. He is watching her with hungry eyes. Stepping close he nuzzles his face between her breasts, feeling the perfect mounds against his cheeks, nipping at the valley between.

He grabs her hand, leading her toward the couch that lies along one wall. Everything is perfect until Charlie's heel gets stuck in the dress and she loses her balance, falling into Bass. He's caught off guard and they both fall onto the couch in a surprised heap.

Bass wraps his arms around her and says, "Are you okay?"

Humiliated, Charlie buries her face in his shoulder, and mutters, "Not used to dresses and heels. Sorry."

He tries not to do it, but in the end he can't help himself. He pulls her close and laughs. "You'll never hear me complain about a beautiful half naked woman jumping on me."

She cracks a smile, thankful that he's being a good sport, "So, you're saying this happens a lot?"

"No." His voice is serious now, "It doesn't, but I'm kind of loving it at the moment."

Feeling better about everything, Charlie kisses the corner of his mouth and whispers, "I'm kind of loving this too, but you are wearing way too many pairs of pants."

"Only wearing the one pair." He chuckles.

"Like I said, way to many." She rolls to lie beside him instead of being sprawled on top as she had been. She reaches for the button and he watches enrapt as she unfastens it, lowers the zipper and slips her hand slowly inside.

"Fuck." Bass moans as she wraps her fingers around his shaft, testing his thickness and length. She hums with pleasure as he grows in her hand. His cock is thick and long and she feels her pussy growing sticky with her own need to be filled by him. He lifts his hips and shoves his pants down, giving her better access. Charlie leans in to kiss him again, her lips covering his as she strokes his cock reverently.

Bass prides himself on many things and one of them is stamina in the bedroom, but he's pretty sure that at this rate he's going to come on her fingers. That will never do. He pulls her hand away and rolls so that she is under him. He rests his weight on one arm as he reaches between their bodies to do some exploring of his own. He flicks open the bra – and makes a mental note to thank whoever had invented front closures. He strokes and cups her breasts, rolling a nipple between his fingers as he lowers his mouth to the other.

Charlie moans as he licks and sucks the hardened nipple. Then he's back at her mouth, kissing her deeply and his fingers find their way farther south. He pulls at the black panties and they are quickly tossed across the room. They appreciate the feeling of bare skin on bare skin, kissing and stroking and touching. Bass slides his fingers between her velvety folds. She spreads her thighs farther and he groans at the feel of how wet she is for him. He pushes a finger into her tight pussy, running his thumb over her sensitive clit. She writhes underneath him.

"I want…"

"What do you want?" he asks, working another finger inside.

"You. Want you."

He understands her need, because it matches his own. He removes his fingers, lining his cock up to her opening. He strokes her slippery slit with the head of his dick before pressing into her.

"Yes." She says, pushing her hips closer, urging him deeper.

He complies; pushing in as far as he can go easily, before pulling out and thrusting again. It takes several times before he's buried. By now, his brow is sweaty and they are both breathing heavily.

"You okay?" He asks, still.

"Oh yeah. So okay." She says lifting her hips against his in silent encouragement.

Bass understands and begins to fuck her, slowly at first and then faster. Harder. Her pussy clenches at his cock and he fights to keep his climax in check. They fit perfectly together and she is just as focused on getting everything from this as he is. She lifts her hips in time to his movements, her fingers digging into his ass.

He's pounding her now, going balls deep with every frantic thrust. He reaches between them to stroke her clit, and he grazes his thumb against it urgently. In moments, she bites down on his shoulder to hold in her scream as she comes. He can feel her body constricting as he vaginal walls convulse around his tender cock. His balls tighten and he pulls from her without a moment to spare. He spurts between her legs and on the course curls there.

Sagging against her body, limp and exhausted, he rolls so that he's not squishing her. They face each other, eyes locked, breathing still labored.

"So…"he says with a little smile.

"So…" she repeats with a smile of her own.

"I know I probably should have asked earlier, but I never caught your name?" He knows her name of course, but wonders what she'll say.

"Sarah." She answers without hesitating. Clearly she is loyal to her uncle and concerned for his safety. Bass likes that. There will be plenty of time for the full truth later. He'll make sure of it.

"What's yours?" she asks him.

Bass grins slowly, "Baker. Jeremy Baker."

* * *

**A/N There will be one more chapter to wrap this one up. You'll see it in the next few days. Hope you had a lovely birthday ChelleyPam!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Duncan Page Drexel hasn't had to sneak out of a man's bedroom in almost twenty years, but yet here she is doing the walk of shame on her way out of the east wing. She shakes her head with a chuckle.

This whole thing is ridiculous, but that kid Danny is fun and totally worth all this childish sneaking around. There's something completely irresistible about that shaggy blond hair and thegravelly voice and the six pack abs and the very eager to please fervor that only comes with youth… Duncan shivers just a little as she is assailed by delicious memories from last night.

She's focused on the memories and not her surroundings, and that is why she runs right into Charlie. Charlie is wearing a rumpled black dress. Her hair is a mess and she's barefoot with high heels dangling from her fingers. Clearly Duncan isn't the only one doing the walk of shame this morning.

"Don't tell me." Duncan says, one hand resting on Charlie's shoulder, "You fell asleep in the library waiting for your guy?"

Charlie blushes hotly, "Um, no."

"But that is the dress you wore to meet him last night, right?" Duncan smirks.

"Yeah, it is." Charlie stands straighter, but winces.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did you…" Duncan starts to laugh, "No, wait. I know what's wrong. You're feeling sore and stretched and your thighs are shaky."

"Stop." Charlie grumbles, limping past Duncan. She makes her way slowly down the hallway but Duncan turns and follows right behind her.

"You can't not tell me Charlie. What happened?"

She shrugs, not meeting Duncan's eyes. "We talked and –"

"Talking did not make you walk like that."

"Fine. We more than talked. We more than talked all night long. It started in the library and then he took me to his room – and let me tell you, he must be really important to the President, because his room was amazing – and then we more than talked some more. I haven't slept." Charlie rubs her eyes. "Can we hash this out later?"

"Wait. You stayed with him all night? In his room?" Duncan's eyes are wide with disbelief.

"Yeah, I tried to leave but he wouldn't let me go." Charlie smiles shyly as she begins to walk again, but then she stops and turns. "Duncan?"

"Yeah?"

"We've established where I spent last night, but whose room are you leaving this morning?"

Duncan starts down the hallway in the opposite direction, but calls out over her shoulder, "Gotta run. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

Duncan gets to the breakfast table after everyone else is already eating.

Bobby frowns at his sister, "Nice of you to make an appearance."

"Sorry." She shrugs at him before glancing over at Bass. He's wearing the biggest shit eating grin she's ever seen on him.

"Good morning Duncan." The President says, his eyes are sparkling happily as he takes a bite of scrambled eggs.

"Sebastian." She says. "You're looking…. satisfied this morning."

"You have no idea." He says with a laugh.

Duncan shakes her head and focuses on the meal. Later, as everyone else files out, Bass moves over to sit at her side. Before he can say anything, she stops him, "If you're planning on gloating, don't bother. I already know."

"Oh? What do you think you know?"

"Saw her in the hallway heading back to her room."

"And?" If it's possible, his grin has grown even bigger.

"She may have mentioned that she saw you last night."

"And?"

"She looked exhausted and….sore." Duncan can't hold back any longer and gives in to the laugh she's been trying to hold in.

"Why is that funny?" Bass asks, looking terribly proud of himself. "You knew I was going to meet her. What did you think was going to happen?"

"No. That's not the funny part. The funny part was that she actually lied to me and said you had her stay the whole night in your room. I don't know where she really was, but –"

"She wasn't lying. She was in my room until almost breakfast."

Duncan's laughter fades and she stares at Monroe in shock, "But you never, ever do sleep-overs. You never have."

Bass shrugs, "Never, ever felt like this before about a girl, Duncan. Never ever."

* * *

Sarah and Jeremy (aka Charlie and Bass) meet every night for the next week. They talk about things that allow them to keep their true identities secret, and they spend a lot of time not talking as well. They share (as best they can) their hopes and dreams and they find that they are growing closer every day.

Charlie sees Duncan in the hall almost every morning, and Duncan is slowly coming to terms with the truth. Whatever is happening between Bass and Charlie really is more than what she had ever expected.

* * *

Nora is getting better. Miles is sure that she'll be able to travel within the next couple of days. He is excited and shares the news at the breakfast table one morning.

Danny scowls, "I don't want to leave yet. Kind of like it here."

"You just like getting laid." Aaron stabs a chunk of meat on his plate and bites into it with far more intensity than is necessary. His brow is knit in an angry scowl.

Miles is surprised, "Uh Aaron, if you need to get laid, I'm pretty sure all you have to do is ask. This is one place that a sure things is…well, a sure thing."

Aaron shakes his head, "No, it's okay. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm tired."

"Tired?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah, between Miles's snoring and the way you and Danny are either sneaking out or allowing people to sneak in all night – well, its hard to sleep."

"Uh, what?" Miles asks.

"You snore. Everyone knows this." Charlie adds, hoping to gloss over Aaron's other revelation.

"Who cares if I snore? Who's been sneaking out and sneaking in?" Miles looks tense.

"No offense Miles, but we're adults. We don't have to answer to you about who we sleep with." Charlie says with a nervous frown.

"You are adults. That's true, but unless you are a lesbian and I didn't know it, the only available men here are Bobby Drexel himself or Dr. Pike. Drexel is a douche and Pike is old enough to be your grandfather, so I'm guessing you like the ladies now?" Miles narrows his eyes at her, daring Charlie to prove him wrong with the truth.

"I am not a lesbian."

"So who is it that is sneaking into your room at night?" he asks.

Aaron pipes in, "No, she's the one sneaking out. It's Danny who has the visitor every night."

"Shut up!" Charlie and Danny say in unison.

"Don't change the subject. Who is it?" Miles demands.

"One of Monroe's men, okay? Happy now?"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Miles stands and throws his fork to the table with a thump. "We're hiding back here so that they won't know about us, and you are banging one of them? Are you insane?"

"He doesn't know who I am. Told him my name was Sarah."

"So he thinks you're one of Bobby's hookers?"

"Well, no. I just told him I'm visiting."

"Shit." Miles is pacing now. "We leave tomorrow. This shit has gone on long enough."

"No." Danny says, "I'm not going anywhere."

"If I say you are going, you are."

Danny stands too, facing Miles head on. "You are not my father, Miles. I don't have to do what you say."

"This piece of tail you're tapping must be pretty fine if you're willing to stay here when the rest of us leave." Miles smirks at his nephew.

Duncan chooses that moment to walk in, "Well Miles, you certainly used to think it was."

"Huh?" He looks at her blankly.

She walks over to Danny and wraps an arm around his waist, "The piece of tail Danny is tapping…. Same piece his uncle used to tap back in the day….mine. And yes, it is fine…but then you know that."

All color has drained from Miles's face. "No." he looks from one to the other, shaking his head. "No."

"Oh yeah." Duncan says with an evil grin and Danny shrugs.

Miles sits back down, his head in his hands, "I think I'm going to be sick."

* * *

Later that afternoon Charlie is in her room, reading one of the books from Drexel's library. She hears the soft knock at her door and says, "Come in" without even looking up.

The door opens and closes quietly. She doesn't hear anything at all and glances up. Her heartbeat begins to pound when she sees her lover standing at the foot of her bed. He's wearing his militia uniform and his hands are already busy with the buttons.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

Charlie watches as he shrugs out of his shirt. She can't take her eyes off his smooth, hard chest and the way his muscles ripple as he moves. Everything looks different in the light of mid-day. Better, if that's even possible. She swallows hard, "You're taking off your clothes?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why?" She can't help herself. She licks her lips hungrily and puts down her book.

"Back in the old days, before the blackout, we would have called it a 'nooner'." He begins to walk toward her as he unbuckles his pants. "I was missing you and decided I couldn't wait till tonight to see you again – to hold you – to be inside you…" He's in her personal space now, his knees against the edge of her bed, " I had some free time coming, and decided I'd like to spend it with you."

"But what if someone sees you?"

"What if they don't?" His pants are off now. "Take off your clothes."

She stands and begins to pull off her shirt, "I shouldn't."

Bass grins at her, "Let's not worry about what we should do. Let's just do what we want to do." He tilts his head, watching her with heated eyes, "What do YOU want to do?"

Charlie's last shred of uncertainty about the time and place slips away as she takes in the scene before her. He stands there proudly naked, his body perfectly toned and firm, his cock thick and hard, pre-cum moistening the head. She can't take her eyes away from the pearly drops there and sighs, "I want to taste you."

Bass groans and steps forward, separating the space between them. Charlie slides to her knees and she tongues the wet tip of his throbbing dick, her eyes locked on his. "Fuck." He mutters as she opens her lips wider, slowly sheathing his cock into the heated recess of her mouth, and then deeper into her throat. "Fuck." He moans this time, his fingers tangling in her hair.

* * *

Miles finds Duncan in the library. He knows that she is aware of his arrival, but she doesn't look his way. Instead, her eyes are trained on something outside the window.

"Can we talk?" He asks.

"Oh, now you want to talk?" Duncan frowns, "You've been here for two weeks and haven't said one word to me, haven't even looked at me. It's been like we're strangers. Now you know I'm fucking Danny and suddenly we have to talk? Nice, Miles."

Miles runs a hand nervously through his hair, "Listen D, I'm sorry."

He sees her shudder slightly at the use of the old nickname. He remembers the first time he'd called her D. He knows she's remembering it too. "Don't call me that." She says, her voice just a whisper.

"I am sorry….Duncan. Sorry I didn't say anything to you when we got here, but more than that, I'm sorry that things ended the way they did. I should have…" he breaks off, unsure that he should even be here talking to her.

"Should have what?" She turns to face him now, her expression grim. "Should have woke me up when you left my bed that night to kill Bass? Should have maybe mentioned you were thinking about leaving me? Leaving him? Leaving the Republic?"

"It was a bad time. I was worried and scared and I was sure that Bass was going to self destruct. I should have said something to you…and then when I tried to kill Bass but couldn't go through with it – I know that I should have come back to you and told you I was leaving for good. I was afraid he'd take it out on you…figured he'd go easy on you if you were unaware…" Saying it all out loud makes him feel like an idiot. Duncan had been important to him. He had loved her.

"Well, it looks like you bounced back just fine. Seems like coma girl has more than taken my place."

"I knew Nora from a long time ago. We ran into each other after I left you and things happened." He shrugs guiltily. "She's a nice girl. I care about her."

Duncan sighs, "I'm happy for you Miles. It's okay. Really. I'm over you. I'm maybe not over your betrayal just yet, but I'm over YOU."

He nods and Duncan turns back to the window. "He's different now, you know?"

"Who, Bass?"

"Yeah. When you left, he spiraled down. It was bad. I've never seen anything like it. I was struggling and not in good shape myself. We were there for each other."

Miles snorts, "Of course you were."

Duncan marches over and puts a finger in his face, "You don't have the right to say one word about any choices we made after you abandoned us, you ass. We were there for each other, supported each other. Yeah for a while, we were more, but it was clear that we were better off as friends, so we stopped trying to be more." She shrugs, "Not that it's any of your damn business. We're friends. He's changed. He's so much better now."

"How exactly is he better?"

"He got really paranoid after you left. Thought everyone was turning on him. He accused Jeremy of planning his assassination – it was bullshit of course. He ordered Jeremy's execution."

"Shit." Miles goes pale. "What happened?"

"Jeremy was a faster shot than the guys sent to kill him. He went back to Bass, very much alive and determined to help him."

"Help him how?"

"He took Bobby with him, and Dr. Pike."

"I don't understand."

"Do you remember when we first met? Bobby had been in pharmacy school before the lights went out and he was determined to continue to work with medicine even if the world was dark…"

"Yes, and heroin addicts everywhere applaud his efforts." Miles rolls his eyes and points out the window at the fields of poppies.

Duncan nods, "Yeah, he's a poppy farmer and produces the mother load of the Republic's heroin. That's how he made the money he needs to fund his other endeavor."

"What's that? Is he growing pot out back?"

"No. He, with Dr. Pike's help, has developed blackout versions of aspirin, morphine and some other legitimate drugs. His proudest achievements are versions of Lithium, Xanex and don't laugh… Viagra."

Miles laughs, "Sorry, but people are dying from starvation and he's making Viagra?"

"Bobby is a capitalist at heart. If it makes money, he's going to produce it, but he also loves the science… the thrill of creating something new and needed."

"Fine, Bobby is Mother Theresa meets Pablo Escobar. What does that have to do with Bass? Don't tell me he needs Viagra. I'm going to find that difficult to believe."

Duncan smiles ruefully and shakes her head, "No. Not Viagra, but he is taking one of Bobby's drugs."

This has Miles's attention. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Bobby calls it Drexol. It's his own creation. Dr. Pike has been treating Bass – I don't really know the exact diagnosis, but he worked with Bobby and they came up with this drug specifically for Bass. It keeps him at an even keel. He's not paranoid anymore. He's pretty happy actually."

"Bass is happy?" Miles is skeptical.

"Yeah. He's a different person. Has been for a while."

"I don't know that I believe you…"

Jeremy Baker walks in then, and doesn't seem all that surprised to see his old boss. "Believe it Miles. He's like the old Bass – the one we all loved. He is charming and funny and fair. No more firing squads. No more prison sentences without fair trials. He's been taking Drexol for almost three years now, and he's not backslid once." Jeremy walks closer to Miles, holding his hands up to show he's no threat. "Don't worry. We're all under strict orders not to hurt you for any reason."

"Orders from whom?"

"Bass of course. He's known you were here since the beginning of our stay."

"I don't understand." Miles sits heavily on one of the couches. "I figured he'd want me dead."

"Oh, he did." Jeremy chuckles, "at first. Then he started taking those pills and he mellowed. Then when everything happened here, he was more ready than ever to reconcile."

"Reconcile? With me?"

"Yeah, dumbass. With you." Jeremy shakes his head, laughing. "All he's wanted for over a year has been to find you and get you to see he's changed."

"Wait." Miles stands as something Baker said resonates, "What do you mean 'when everything happened here'?"

Baker's face goes pale and he glances at Duncan who is shaking her head no.

"What are you not telling me?" Miles asks, his voice laced with anger.

"Nothing…."

Miles looks back and forth. He remembers the weird conversation at breakfast where Charlie admitted she'd been sleeping with one of Monroe's men… "Who is Charlie sleeping with?" he directs the question to Baker, using his most commanding tone. "You?"

Jeremy shakes his head no, but doesn't speak. He sends a pleading look toward Duncan. She shrugs and sighs. Stepping forward, she answers Miles, "Bass. She's sleeping with Bass."

Miles is on the move in an instant, but Duncan is trailing right behind him, "She doesn't know it's him."

"What?" he stops and turns to face her.

"He told her his name was Baker. She thinks Jeremy is Monroe."

"Oh hell." Miles mutters. "Where are they?"

"No idea."

Miles is stomping down the hallway again and meets Aaron, "Have you seen Charlie?" Miles asks him.

"Haven't seen her, no…" Aaron rolls his eyes, "But I've heard her. She's in her room, and I'd wager she's not alone."

Miles steps up his pace. Jeremy and Duncan on his heels.

* * *

Bass is flat on his back and Charlie is riding his throbbing cock. She has her hands in her hair, her head thrown back. Her perky tits move in perfect harmony with her body's up and down movements. He can't help himself, reaching up to palm them both, squeezing roughly as he feels his orgasm closing in. "Jesus, Charlie – your pussy is so perfect….so tight."

She moans above him, also close. They've been going at it for a while now; their bodies hot and sweaty in the afternoon sunlight. She reaches down, rubbing her clit with a finger and slamming down harder, impaling him fully with every downward move.

His dick is so thick and hard and feeling how deeply he reaches is driving her crazy. She never wants to stop fucking him. It is so incredibly amazing. She feels her body begin to tense as he grabs her hips and pulls her down as he pushes up.

He's been so careful. Every time they've been together, he's been sure to pull out. He knows it's the responsible thing. He knows it in his head, but his instinct is to stay…to stay buried in her heat and fill her when he comes. "Fuck." He moans, pushing her off.

"No." she growls, pushing down again, clenching at his cock with her tight pussy. "Want you to stay."

It's like she's reading his mind, and he isn't sure he can wait even a moment longer. "You sure?" he gasps.

"Yeah. Come for me."

And he does. He yanks her body tight against his own, flexing his hips as he seeks the deepest spot he can reach and unloads inside her center. The remnants of her climax milk him dry and they are both gasping for breath as she collapses onto his chest, his dick still sheathed in her heat.

"Why?" he asks, somewhat awed at this turn in events.

"Complaining?"

"No." he shakes his head, watching her carefully. "No. Not even a little, but why?"

"We're leaving."

Bass's heart falls. "What? No. You can't leave. Not yet."

"We were here because our friend was sick. She's better. We're leaving tomorrow or the next day at the latest. Before I go, I just wanted to feel all of you…just once."

He shakes his head again, "No." this time his voice sounds more determined, angry.

They are both startled when her bedroom door is flung open. Charlie scrambles for a sheet to cover herself. Bass knows without looking who their visitor is. He closes his eyes for just a moment and then sits up slowly, not bothering to cover his nudity. "Miles."

"You son of a bitch." Miles says, stomping close. He stops and frowns, "Oh for fuck's sake, cover yourself so I can kill you and not feel like a perv."

"You can't kill him." Charlie says, moving to stand in between the two men.

"Yeah, you can't kill me. I don't even need her to tell me that. I was there the last time you tried." Bass is a little worried, but also so genuinely glad to see his old friend again, he can't help but smile.

"Stop smiling." Miles growls. "You were fucking my niece."

"Yeah, I was."

"Wait." Charlie says, "You know him? You know who I am?" she stares blankly at Bass and then begins to frown as a memory comes into focus, "Just a little while ago… when we were… you know… you called me Charlie."

Bass shrugs, "Sorry. Sarah never did fit you."

"You've known who I was all along?"

He nods, "Yeah. Well, not the very first time in the library. It was after that when I figured it out."

Jeremy moves forward, "Miles, this isn't the time or place to work through this. Give him a chance to get dressed at least."

"Oh shit." Charlie says, facing Jeremy, "Mr. President, please go easy on my uncle. He only wants to keep me safe."

"Oh, this is awkward." Miles says with a grim smile. "That", he points at Jeremy, "is not the President."

Charlie stares blankly at her uncle, "Who is he then?"

Baker holds out a hand for Charlie to shake. "Jeremy Baker, at your service, ma'am."

Charlie grasps her sheet with one hand and shakes his. "But – " she glances over at Bass. "Who are you then?"

Miles smirks, "That's the President, Charlie. You've been banging the Commander in Chief of the Monroe Republic."

"No." She is shaking her head. "No."

Bass is on his feet, grabbing at a quilt. "I was going to tell you, I swear. I was waiting till I knew for sure. I was getting ready to tell you today. Then dipshit busted in."

"Knew what for sure?" Her eyes are brimming with tears.

"That I love you."

"Noooooooo." Miles says. "No."

"You love me?"

Bass moves in, closing the distance between them. "Yeah, I do. I don't care what your name is or who you are related to. I love you."

Tears are streaming down her cheeks, but she can't tear her eyes from his. "But…"

"No but. I love you."

Duncan chuckles from the doorway, "I knew he'd get away with it. Charming mother fucker always gets what he wants."

"He may think he loves her." Miles says, "Doesn't mean she feels the same way." His voice is almost pleading as he looks at Charlie.

"Except that I do." She smiles through her tears. "I don't care what your name is either, but…"

"But what?" he drops the quilt, pulling her into his arms, his bare ass on display.

"You can't lie to me again, okay?"

"Okay."

"And you can't hurt Miles – not now, not ever."

"Never planned to."

"But we know you've been looking for him. We saw the bounties?" She looks confused.

"I want him to come back to Philly and take his place where he belongs, leading at my side." Bass turns to Miles, "What do you say? Leave behind this nomadic bullshit. Come back to Philly? Bring your family, your lady and your fat friend too."

"You were crazy before." Miles says, shaking his head.

"That's true. I've changed."

"He really has." Jeremy says from where he stands by Duncan.

Miles doesn't say anything. Bass breaks the silence, "At least come back for the wedding."

"What wedding?" Miles and Charlie both ask.

Bass looks down at Charlie with a brilliant smile, "Charlotte Matheson, will you marry me?"

"Seriously?" Miles asks, stunned.

Charlie bites her lip, "I know I should be mad at you right now and should say no or pretend I need to think about it…."

"But?"

"I don't have anything to think about. I'll marry you."

"Deal." He says and then he's kissing her and she's kissing him back and they've both forgotten anyone else is even there.

"For crying out loud, we are still here!" Miles yells. He turns to Charlie, "You can't love HIM. You can't marry HIM. He's old and crusty. He's an evil dictator…"

Charlie looks over at her uncle, "Weren't you an evil dictator with him for a long time?"

"Well, I'm different now."

"So am I." Bass offers, "Also, if I'm old and crusty, you're older and crustier."

Miles just shakes his head as he watches Bass pulling Charlie even closer, stroking her lower back through the sheet she still has wrapped around her middle. "No. This is a bad idea." Miles says, but his conviction is slipping.

"Besides," Bass continues as if Miles hasn't spoken, "We may already have a little presidential bun in the oven. You never know." He kisses Charlie's temple. She blushes, but doesn't deny the fact that a baby is a possibility.

Miles wilts a little. This does seem to be the version of Bass he hasn't seen in years, and the way Charlie is smiling tells him she's seeing the better version of his friend as well. "Shit." He mutters.

* * *

Later, after Bass and Charlie are both dressed and much has been discussed; Drexel leads the group toward the formal dining room where he is hosting both sets of guests together for the first time. As they pass the library, they hear something inside. Bobby throws open the door. "Oh, sorry." He says, chuckling at a half naked Aaron who is being ridden by a pretty brunette on one of the leather sofas.

"That library is a very busy place." Bass says wrapping his arm around Charlie who smiles up at him happily.

Miles smirks, "Maybe Aaron will finally start smiling again. He's been a grouch the whole time we've been here. Can't believe he took this long to hook up with one of Bobby's girls."

"She's not a hooker." Bobby says to clarify, "Cynthia is our cook, and my guess is dinner will now be late." He yells over his shoulder at the closed library door, "Thanks a lot Pittman. I was hungry."

"So was I." They hear Aaron's muffled voice coming from within.

Everyone laughs as Duncan leads them all into the kitchen instead of the dining room. "We'll fend for ourselves." They feast on cold sandwiches and an assortment of fresh vegetables, followed by chocolate cake. Bass's security detail joins everyone in the kitchen, and so do Nora and Danny. Nora is still pale, but seems happy and Miles dotes on her.

"You know, a girl could get used to this." Nora says around a mouthful of cake.

"Maybe we can start eating like normal people again?" Miles asks. "Bass wants me to go back home. What do you think?"

"I think the fact that you call Philly home means you've already decided." She smiles up at him.

"Yeah, I guess I have." He squeezes her shoulders and nods at a beaming Bass.

"Glad to have you back, Brother." Bass says, sounding a little choked up. Charlie wraps a supporting arm around her man and smiles at her uncle.

Miles is overcome by emotion as well, but keeps it in check, "Glad to be back I guess. Didn't realize how much I missed all this….and you, ya big oaf."

"I'm not going to Philly. I meant it when I said so before." Danny interrupts. He's been quiet ever since joining the others in the kitchen. Now he walks over to Duncan and slips an arm around her waist. "I'm staying here."

She grins up at him with a wink; reaching down to grasp his ass firmly.

"Me too." Aaron says as he enters, holding hands with Cynthia. "I'm staying here too." Both of them are rumpled, but grinning.

Bass's bodyguard Miller puts his feet up on the corner of the table and grins at the group, "Well, hell. If this isn't what happily ever after looks like, I don't know what the fuck does."

"Well," Bobby Drexel says with a grin, "I do always promise my guests a happy ending."

**END**

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the delay. I had a touch of writer's block this week. I think it was due to the news about those damn comics. I'm less than thrilled to be honest. I don't care that we're getting comics as opposed to actual new episodes. I think we all saw that coming. I worry that they might kill someone I love and/or put Bass with Rachel. I'll tell you now, if either of those things happens…I will proceed as if the comics don't exist and my canon will end with 2x22. Just sayn.**

**Happy birthday to ChelleyPam. Hope it was lovely.**

**Please leave a comment if you are so inclined.**


End file.
